The invention relates to a screen printing machine having at least one printing station through which a web is fed, and a heated roller which is provided downstream of the printing station and over which the web is trained.
The novel screen printing machine can be used for printing on paper, foils or the like, that is, on impermeable webs; however, it can also be used for printing on textile materials. Screen printing machines of such type are known. DE-OS No. 23 32 153 discloses a printing machine for webs of textile material wherein a driven roller is provided for the web at the end of the machine. When printing on webs of textile material, they are normally fed into a steamer and are subsequently dried and convoluted. When printing on paper, foils or the like, the ink need not be fixed in the fibrous material but it is dried. For this purpose, the printed webs run along so-called drying paths and are convoluted in such drying paths or are further processed after a certain interval of time.
The establishment of drying paths or driers at the discharge end of a screen printing machine requires space and, in addition, web supplying and collecting rollers have to be associated with the drying paths.